World War I
The World War I was the first megaconflict in GlobalCraft 2. This was a destructive and debatable war, since it resulted in the destruction of many cities in north america and europe, and the struggle for winning. Origins The world was already in tension before the World War I, because Canada became a threat to some nations, all until the point where Dutch-Danish Empire unallied with Canada, because of high demand in their nation, and the support of Anti-Canadian Movements. The reasons for this war were that Canada would've bombed Beijing (an unclaimed area near the EAE). One of the connected members of EastAsianEmpire, demanded an explanation and the Pixel's (leader of Canada) reason was "It was unclaimed". Despite of the bombings in Beijing, EAE couldn't declare the war, because their emperor wasn't connected. But DutchDanishEmpire came to defend EAE by declaring war on Canada, because "Canada should stop threatening", according to the Dutch-Danish leader, GiraffeBae (jojo). Preparation According to some people, Canada had a plan after all, because of their detailed movements of members onto Europe and planes to Denmark. Denmark also started mobilizing and sent a few planes to Canada in order to bomb the minor cities. Meanwhile, Asia was unprepared since the attack was completely unexpected, and tried to move on and take its preparations, but with leader and officers offline, the war couldn't be done for Asia, and only for Dutch-Danish Empire. Krza, pissed off because he wanted revenge on Canada and help Dutch-Danish Empire, left the EAE in order to be able to fight in the war. He became the only EAE former member that fought in the World War I. First Minutes The first minutes of the war were basically discussing about their movement of troops. The preparation was extremely short (like, 5-10 minutes?) and so all the members of each sides started the fight. It all started with basically bombing cities. Many cities were bombed at first, making the war as horrible as possible. Canada tried to bomb the Dutch-Danish cities, and Denmark bombed most of the cities in Canada, including their capital. Mid-War The war didn't do a great progress at all. Because a lot of players were dying because of this, it was like little guerrillas between each side. In other words, it was a non-stopping war, until... Instant Surrender The Dutch-Danish troops couldn't stay a lot of time landing in Canada's capital, so they tried to defend themselves and continue bombing their cities. Especially bombing their wonder, the Canadian Parliament, in order to make Canada surrender. But this wouldn't make Canada surrender. In a moment of the war, while the Canadians were criticizing the Dutch-Danish's troops "coward" moves, according to them. One of the members of Canada had to go to the shop but forgot there was this rule that if you do /warp shop, there would be an instant surrender for your side. Even with Jojo's warnings to this member, the member still did /warp shop, and Canada instantly surrended. Canadian Threatenings Some of the Canadian members started to criticize the server and especially Jojo. One of them even threatened personally to Krza and Jojo. They all started to say that they would go to their own server, but decided to stay in GlobalCraft, in order to get their revenge. Peace would finally come, and the Treaty would be made, which is called "Treaty of Krispy Kanada". Treaty ''This treaty was signed in a Google Docs, if you want to know the original info, just click in this link: ''https://docs.google.com/document/d/1kGXZaEJMQIJ_5GlioF0YGfcKLLi8gEvnltSXhW7aiwY/edit?usp=sharing Debts Canada receives a debt of 2 Million $. The money would be divided with: Krza: 1.5 million $ DerpyLove_: 500k $ Territory Canada would give up their colonies in Africa to Dutch-Danish Empire, and their land in Europe would be annexed by Italy, creating this new nation uniting all its former territories, including CanadianRome, with TitanicMapper governing on it. Resources Canada is forced to give all their beacons and nuclear reactors to the Dutch-Danish Empire. Category:Eras Category:Wars